Settling Down
by x.savvybizbie.x
Summary: A one-shot I wrote one day - Jack remembers Elizabeth and decides to find her, hoping she'll answer an important question. Set after AWE.


**Author's notes: Hi, this is just a little one-shot that I started writing one day without really knowing what was going to happen. Basically, Jack Sparrow decides to go and visit Elizabeth after remembering her one day. It's quite sweet, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean, this storyline is purely my own creation.  
**

"Jack!" she called. "Jack!"

I sighed – whatever she wanted, it had better be important. I turned around to face her, only to find…nothing. Where was she, why was she not here? I had heard her so clearly, heard her calling me…Then it occurred to me – she had left, ten years ago. Left to have William's child, left to live her life. I suppose it was just as well – a ship was no place for her to spend her life, and a child running around would only complicate matters. But if she wasn't here, then why could I hear her? Maybe I missed her…no, no that was impossible. I'd never had feelings for her, not burning true love like she and Will shared. I'd never felt like that about anybody. That wasn't a bad thing though…I wouldn't have time for love while I was out at sea, wouldn't have time for marriage and children. I was Captain Jack Sparrow, I had a reputation, and it was definitely not one of a caring husband and father. 'Father' isn't the most fearsome title, is it? But I had to admit, I was getting older – nothing could stop that. Maybe I needed to think about my future, think about my past…and forget about the present. Well, Elizabeth meant something to me. Maybe I didn't love her, but I certainly cared about her. I remembered our 'adventures' – and I remembered the time she kissed me, sending me to the murky depths of Davy Jones' locker…it had been a lot less murky with memories of that kiss though. Or a lot. Come to think of it, why had she kissed me? I knew that it was to save the crew; it was a good deed, but why? Surely there were other ways to have gotten me to stay behind – she could've just talked to me, I would've listened – alright, that's a lie. But she didn't have to have kissed me. Did she feel something for me, just a small smidgen of love amongst all she held for Will? Of course she didn't, I was being ridiculous. Although, for some insane reason, I had to ask her. Why was I being so idiotic – did I truly want to get hurt, to get rejected? After all, she was married to William. Elizabeth wasn't the sort of woman to cheat – ignoring the time she kissed me, which was for purely selfless reasons.

So I turned the ship around, ignoring the protests of the crew, heading straight for Port Royal. The dull, grey cloud hanging over the dock would have been a sign for most people, an omen telling me to stay away, but I was determined, determined to find Elizabeth. I searched, ignoring the looks of apprehension and disapproval of the people, asking them about Elizabeth. It seemed that most of them knew who she was, as most of them remembered her father, Governor Swann, but all they could tell me was that they did not know where she had gone – many didn't know that she had returned ever since running away after her wedding.

After what seemed like hours of searching, I eventually found her. Or rather, I found someone who knew where she was. A timid, elderly lady, the midwife of Elizabeth's son. He had been christened William, after his father. A handsome name, for a handsome boy, the lady had said. Finally, after many hints, the woman told me where Elizabeth was. Living in the old house on the cliffs, a few miles from Port Royal. She didn't come down to the town, fearing that she might be re-arrested or that something would happen to her boy. The last thing the midwife said to me was that Elizabeth was a kind, beautiful woman – that she was.

That night, I walked up to the house. I couldn't believe what poor living conditions she had been reduced to – the storm-battered, hole-covered roof, the door weakly hanging off one hinge. Even The Pearl was more luxurious than this hovel. Tentatively, I knocked on the door. It slowly opened, illuminating my nervous face with a shaft of warm light from inside. There she stood; an angel in disguise. Her face had aged, lines of laughter underneath her eyes, lines of worry on her smooth forehead. Yet I still saw the young girl in her eyes, the joy, the naivety, the excitement and the courage.

"Jack?" she asked quietly, her lip trembling.

I could only nod, afraid that I was just dreaming her, like before.

"Is it really you?"

Again, I nodded. She reached a hand out slowly to touch my face, and as soon as I felt her ice cool touch, I knew she was real.

"Why are you here?" she murmured, removing her hand from my face.

I completely forgot – why was I there? There had been a reason, I was sure, but what it was, I didn't know.

So, here I sit today, my hair greying, deep wrinkles forming over my face. But I couldn't be happier – for I have settled down. Elizabeth sits in the chair opposite me, young William – who is hardly young any more – sitting at the head of the table, a handsome young man guaranteed to go far. This is my 'family' now. Every ten years, we will visit Will, who is successfully doing his job, not a barnacle on his immortal face. He questions why I sold The Pearl, and that is something I am not sure of. But I am sure of something – why I went to see Elizabeth that day, although I have never asked her the question. Somehow, I suspect the reason I went had something to do with wanting to see her, and if that is the case, then I am glad that I did. Because there is one other thing I am sure of – settling down is much better than being a pirate. Savvy?

**Author's notes: I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think x**


End file.
